The present invention relates to a mixer tap intended for example to be employed on a washbasin, bath or other apparatus as a hot-cold tap which controls the supply of cold water and hot water. Such a tap must permit the regulation of, on one hand, the flow of the fluid issuing from the tap and, on the other hand, the temperature of this fluid, that is to say the proportions of the two liquids in the mixture.
Various types of mixer taps exist which permit this double regulation. Some thereof even comprise only a single control lever which controls the two parameters. Unfortunately, the operation of this control lever is not always immediately clear to the user and taps of this type usually only permit imperfectly achieving a constant temperature of the mixture in the course of an operation varying the flow and a constant flow in the course of a modification of the temperature. Moreover, the variations in the flow and temperature are rarely effected with a satisfactory progressivity and the arrangements adopted often result in complex and costly manufacture and voluminous devices. Finally, the known taps often result in wear or premature sealing defects and are difficult to service or maintain.